bulger_girlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Necroids
Necroids are a race of biomechanical beings. They are mostly synthetic in nature, however they have the potential to simultate organics in every aspect. Those who dabble in necromancy believe that the Necroids really do have souls. Appearance Necroids can appear quite humanlike, but the tell-tale sign that a being is a Necroid is that the sclera for all necroids are black instead of white. Even if a Necroid should have her eyes replaced the new eyes will always turn black within a week, even faster if she uses her abilities. Necroids can be outfited with different tools and weapons for various tasks. Her main weapon is a Tondaken, which starts out rather weak but evolves as the Necroid gets stronger. The Tondaken is located on the necroid's right arm. A Necroid can equip as many secondary weapons and accessories as possible, but of course that increases a Necroids overall weight and cuts her speed. A common balance is called 1-2-3 Scaling: 1 Tondaken, 2 secondary weapons, and 3 accessories. Reproduction Unlike most species, Necroids are "born" as the result of the death of another being. This occurs as the result of mana overload in females. If a woman's body is forced to absorb mana far beyond her normal limits, she will bloat up to the size of an SUV (or twice that if she was already huge to begin with) before exploding like a powerful bomb. However this chain reaction won't bring about a Necroid. One out of every 4,000 or so women instead find themselves absorbing much more energy, growing to the size of a small house before she explodes. This explosion is then followed by an immediate implosion which etches the esscence of the departing soul (along with a few random bits) on an extremely condensed sphere shaped crystal of pure mana that appears at the center of the event. It's this rare gem dubbed an N-Core that becomes the soul of each Necroid. N-Core's cannot be duplicated through other spells or technology, only this gruesome method exists. Evolutionary Stages Class 0 - Pieces The N-Core has just been formed and is placed into a Void Frame. The last person to touch the N-Core becomes bonded to the Necroid and becomes their Necromancer. Class 1 - Virgin In this stage, Necroids appear rather "junky" with their various parts held together by a strong mana field. Their method of thinking is on par with that of a 10 year old. They can access only basic weapons and mods. Class 2 - Ascension A Necroid learns and grows with their Necromancer, becoming stronger until she evolves to take on a more "complete" form with actual limbs instead of a body made of separated parts. She also becomes more independant, like a teenager longing to find her true purpose. These feelings grow over time until the Necroid cannot take it any longer. She must then travel to Chroneshwa the "City of Eternal Gears" and the home of rouge Necroids who have lost (or in somce cases deserted) their Necromancers. Class 3 - Rebirth When a Necroid realizes her true sense of self, her "armor" cracks and crumbles off in some areas (face, cleavage, midriff, back, upper arms, and thighs), revealing a more organic "skin" underneath. Also the tips of her hair will change to match the main color of her mistress' hair. The Necroid becomes fully self aware, and only serves her mistress because she wants to, not because she has to. Class 4 - Zenith Burst Mode In this state, a Necroid's power becomes almost god-like (Think Dragonball Z). Being fueled by both her and her Necromancer's desires, the Necroid pushes herself beyond her limits to unlock a new form and abilities. Her breasts, butt, and especially her belly expand to massive proportions as she absorbs mana from the world around her. This form burns through the Necroid's massive mana reserves quickly, so this state can only be maintained for roughly 3 minutes at first. With training, ZB Mode can last a full half hour. After the mana is burned through, the Necroid reverts back into her Class 3 state and finds herself unable to battle for a while. Trivia * Most Necroids are considered possessions, especially through the Class 0-2 stages. Once a Necroid reaches Class 3 however, she is forced to deal with even more prejudice and unfair treatment even though she now has a voice of her own. * Necroids are able to absorb high amounts of mana into their bodies before they start to expand, far more than they could have done previously before their old selves exploded. * Necroids are very similar to the women who died in order to create them. For example if the deceased was a tomyboish redhead who loved to dance and had a very huge butt, then the Necroid will have most of those traits. * Necroids cannot disobey their Necromancers until they evolve to a Class 2. * A Necroid's body can be completely destroyed, but as long as her N-Core is intact she can be given a new one. * Another thing to know about Necroids is that despite how fast they are mentally, they need time to adapt to new things just like organics would. This time is considerably less, as it usually takes them about a 1/3 as long to learn a skill. Category:Species